


Passive Aggressive

by Private95



Series: The 100 one-shots [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute things your OTP can do: passive aggressive post-it note argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive Aggressive

Anya dragged herself into the kitchen, turning on the kettle and opening the cardboard and grabbing her favorite mug then to another and grabbing her favorite coffee.

Two spoons of coffee, three spoons of sugar, fill the cup with hot water and then milk.

She shuffled to the fridge, opened it and grabbed the carton. She groaned, realizing that it was empty. Marching to the garbage bin, she angrily tossed it in, before marching back to the fridge and scribbling angrily at the door with the marker:

_Raven, Sweetie, **PLEASE** , throw the **EMPTY** milk carton away! — Love, Anya_

* * *

 

Raven was at class and Anya decided to go and read her online course, using the comfort of their nice warm soft bed and possibly taking a nap afterwards. She was happy with herself and her little plan, when, upon entering their bedroom, she almost fell face first onto the floor. She regained her balance and glared down at the item that tripped her.

Raven’s jeans. Raven’s jeans that were haphazardly thrown on the floor. Again!

Grumbling and swearing up and down the place, Anya tossed her laptop onto the bed, grabbed offending article of clothing and tossed it into the laundry basket and a moment later slapped a post-it note onto the lid of Raven’s laptop.

_Honey, I’m **NOT** gonna have the laundry-basket-talk with you **AGAIN!** — Anya_

* * *

 

She was late. She was so late. Her professor would be furious. This would be her fourth time being late that week.

Anya was running frantically around the apartment, tugging her pants on and almost getting tangled up in her grey jersey.

She grabbed her combat boots, fingers almost caught in the laces with the speed she was trying to tie them. Standing to put on her favorite leather Harley-Davidson jacket, she stopped. It wasn't there. It wasn’t on it’s hook. Thinking that she once again left it on her chair in the bedroom, she rushed back. But it wasn’t there. She ran back to the living room, checking the chairs and the sofa. Not there either.

At that moment her phone went off. She grabbed it out of her pocket and frowned. Notification of Raven’s new Instagram post. She swiped to look at it.

It was a photo of Raven and Clarke. Both sporting Aviators and both had leather jackets on. She easily recognized her favorite jacket on Raven and her sister’s — Lexa’s — jacket on Clarke. She rolled her eyes at the caption.

 **raven.boom.reyes** _when your girlfriends are badass and have nice taste for leather @anyaofthewoods @lexaofthewoods @skygriffin #badass #girlfriend’sjacket_

Anya rolled her eyes, again, gaze quickly darted at the corner on the screen. She was already forty minutes later for her class. Shrugging and kicking her boots off she went to her backpack. Taking her laptop she crashed on the sofa, deciding to do everything online that day.

She grabbed her phone again, looking at the photo for some time, before double tapping on it and then going to write a comment.

 **anyaofthewoods** _@raven.boom.reyes babe, how many times do I have to ask you to WARN me when you take my clothes? #bae #lookinggoodthough_

* * *

 

Anya and Raven were lounging on their couch with the TV playing in the background. Anya had one arm around Raven’s waist and the other massaging the brunette’s scalp.

Anya shifted, her lips ghosted over Raven’s ear as she whispered:

“You’re such a pain in the ass, you know?”

She felt the other girl smile as she buried her face in Anya’s neck placing a kiss there.

“I know. But you love me.”

“God knows why I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a Anya x Raven trash... I just love them so MUCH!


End file.
